Providing safety features is an important priority when manufacturing a vehicle, such as a passenger car or truck, which will be promoted for sale to a consumer. This includes providing safety features that will provide protection to not only front seat passengers, but also rear seat passengers. One such safety feature that may be included in a vehicle is an airbag.
Due to the unique seating arrangement for rear seat passengers that may differ from the seating arrangement of front seat passengers, a unique type of airbag may be provided as a safety feature for protecting rear seat passengers.